memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Barclay
, , , |Assign=Engineer/holographic specialist, |FinalAssign= |Rank=Lieutenant Commander |Insignia= }} Reginald Endicott Barclay III was a male Human Starfleet officer who served in the 24th century. After serving aboard the and , he worked on Pathfinder Project and was instrumental in getting the home from the Delta Quadrant. He was also, for a brief period from 2382 to 2383, the chief engineer on the . Biography Early life and career Reginald Endicott Barclay III, son of Reginald Endicott Barclay II and Alicia Barclay, was born in Cleveland, Ohio, USA, on Earth in 2340. At the age of 18, Barclay decided not to attend Starfleet Academy and instead took the Master's Degree in Computer Systems at the Daystrom Institute on Earth. Barclay completed his degree in 2362 and was assigned to the as a systems diagnostic engineer with the rank of lieutenant, junior grade. During his time aboard the Zhukov he was commended for his work by Captain Neil Gleason, but his reclusive behavior was also noted. Aboard the Enterprise-D After serving for four years aboard the Zhukov, Barclay was transferred to the Enterprise-D in 2366 to serve on Geordi La Forge's staff as a diagnostics engineer. However, Barclay's reclusive behavior soon caught the attention of the Enterprise crew and some crewmen gave him the nickname "Broccoli"; although he prefers-and answers to-"Reg". Attempts to bring Barclay out of his shell by La Forge and Counselor Deanna Troi revealed that Barclay had a case of holodiction, which meant that he was living inside his fantasies on the holodeck. His holodiction was soon cured, following repeated counseling sessions with Troi. But, Reg still had a knack for assisting crewmembers (and their families) with programming holodeck scenarios. By 2367, Barclay's confidence began to grow so much that he enrolled in Beverly Crusher's acting workshop aboard the Enterprise and had several starring roles including Cyrano de Bergerac. A few months later, Barclay's IQ was increased by the Cytherians, as part of their plan to make first contact with the Federation. By 2368, Barclay had relapsed slightly and was visiting the holodeck once a week. He was running the Deanna Troi "I am the goddess of the mind" program when Admiral William T. Riker appeared from the future in order to save Troi's life. Riker told Barclay that he was a holodeck failsafe, built to monitor the types of programs that Barclay was using. Barclay then canceled all of his programs and never used the holodeck (recreationally) on the Enterprise again. He did run holodeck maintenance for the rest of his service, aboard the ship. :Star Trek: Customizable Card Game ''listed the Troi character as "The Goddess of Empathy." Despite his growing confidence, Barclay still had some neuroses. In 2369, Barclay believed he had developed transporter psychosis and was afraid to travel by transporter, but his fear subsided when he used the transporter to rescue the crew of the . Barclay was also a frequent visitor to sickbay with various illnesses he learned about from the Starfleet Medical Journal. In 2370, Barclay's name was added to the Journal in the form of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome that had devolved the ''Enterprise's crew. Later that year, Captain Picard ordered Barclay to lead his first away team aboard the shuttlecraft Hawking to install a new generator core in a space station in the Tarvo system. However, Barclay and his team soon end up fighting for their lives in a Vorel trap. Jupiter Station In late 2370, Barclay transferred to Jupiter Station to work under Doctor Lewis Zimmerman on the Emergency Medical Hologram project. While at the station, Barclay also taught classes on warp dynamics to Starfleet Academy cadets who were assigned to the station. Aboard the Enterprise-E Barclay was assigned to the newly launched in 2372. In that year, he worked closely with Lieutenant Padraig Daniels and his team from the Division of Planetary Operations to set up a system on the Enterprise to scan Federation ships and installtions for signs of a Dominion explosive device, fllowing the bombing of the Antwerp Conference. In 2373, he helped rebuild the Phoenix in 2063 following a Borg attack. Shortly after returning to their own time, Barclay was ill-at-ease with everything that happened. Riker believed he would ask for a transfer off the ship and take on a less exciting assignment for a while. In 2375, Barclay helped deal with the Gemworld Crisis on the Enterprise-E shortly after the Dominion War ended. Project: Voyager In 2375, Barclay began work on the Pathfinder Project. He helped bring its first success with the MIDAS Array in 2376, and he continued to be involved with the program until 2377 when Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant. Return to the Enterprise-E In 2380, he temporarily replaced Geordi La Forge as chief engineer during the Exomorph crisis. USS Galen The Galen was fitted with a quantum slipstream drive and assigned to Project Full Circle, a Starfleet expeditionary force sent to explore the Delta Quadrant. In 2381 Barclay was assigned to the . USS Challenger As of 2382, Barclay was involved in a transporter project designed to transport a living person over long distances via the Pathfinder Project. He held the record for longest distance transport when Montgomery Scott ordered that Barclay be reassigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers as a mission specialist during the investigation of the derelict ''Intrepid''. After the vessel was hijacked by Berlinghoff Rasmussen and Bok, Barclay was instrumental in returning the crew to the Challenger. When his friend Geordi La Forge was named Captain of the Challenger following Captain Scott's retirement, Barclay agreed to remain aboard as Chief of operations. During his first mission as Chief of Operations, the Challenger investigated the new form of technology known as Trans-slipstream and was transported to NGC-4414 along with the rescued crew of the . Teamed with Romulan engineer Voktra (of whom he developed a romantic interest), the two worked to find a way to escape from the region and participated in an away mission to the derelict . Following the destruction of the Challenger in order for the crew to return home, Barclay was returning to Jupiter Station where he expected to be returned to the Voyager fleet in the Delta Quadrant. He also had proposed to Starfleet an increased Romulan presence in exploration missions, which Voktra also proposed to her government. Return to USS Galen Galen was still active in the Delta Quadrant as part of Voyager's fleet by 2385. In November, Data, Shakti and Commander La Forge contacted Galen to discuss duplicating the Doctor's mobile emitter. Barclay, back on Galen, was happy to see his formerly dead friend Data resurrected. The Doctor confirmed the mobile emitter was non-replicable. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:USS Indefatigable (NCC-72404) personnel Category:Starfleet Security Reserve personnel Category:USS Galen personnel Category:Time travellers